That Awkward Moment When
by Hogwarts914
Summary: Just because they are superheroes, doesn't mean they don't get into awkward moments. Here are some moments when the team was either confused, embarrassed, or both. Pairings are Spitfire and Chalant. Rated T for slight language and limited innuendos. R&R!
1. 1-8

**A series of short excerpts based off of a list of Awkward Moment When quotes. This will mainly focus on Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna. Pairings will be Spitfire and Chalant. Eight moments per chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not YJ or any recognizable characters. *Sigh* I am getting really of saying this.**

* * *

**1- You want to cough but it's dead silent.**

Dick struggled to maintain the tickle in his throat as he stared around the room. All of the kids were absolutely silent taking their test. He wanted desperately to cough, but at the same time he didn't.

Soon, the tickle became unbearable. It started as a small cough, but it soon turned into a series of hacking coughs, and it kept going until his eyes were watering.

When his vision cleared, he looked around and saw the entire class staring at him. He looked over his shoulder at Barbara, his best friend. He saw a look of worry in her eyes.

"_Are you okay?"_ She mouthed. He smiled. "_Fine"_ Dick mouthed back. He realized the rest of the class was still staring, including the teacher. He gave her a thumbs up and returned to his work.

**2- You've already said "What?" three times and still have no idea what the person said so you just agree.**

Wally was _tired_. He was exhausted beyond belief, and frankly hadn't slept in a few days. So, the usually energetic speedster hauled himself to Mount Justice.

_Recognize; Kid Flash B03_

Wally sauntered over to the couch by the kitchen, and sat down. He closed his eyes and sighed. He heard a voice saying "Hey, KF." beside him and cracked open one eye to see his best friend flip over the couch and sit beside him.

He opened the other eye as he saw Robin's mouth move, but he was too tired to hear him.

"What?" he hoarsely asked. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I _said_…...okay?" Still, part of the boy wonder's sentence was slurred and lost in Wally's head.

"What?" he asked once again. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously? Are…?" Wally rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked one more time. Robin let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked…?" Wally gave up and just nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Robin smiled.

"Cool." the ebony-haired acrobat held up a Call Of Duty XBOX case. "COD?"

**3- It's silent in class and your stomach decides to sound like a dying whale.**

Zatanna yawned as she looked around at her classmates, who were all silently reading books. Her stomach ached with hunger as she looked to the clock.

_Dang it._ She thought. _Only 11:30!_ She had fifteen minutes left before lunch. Fifteen more minutes to starve. A slight rumble left her stomach, and she glanced around to see if anyone heard. Luckily, the slip went unnoticed.

Two minutes went by and her hunger increased. The clock wasn't helping any. Whenever she looked up, only a few seconds or a minutes had passed. Granted, it didn't help she was only looking down for two seconds.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a sound that could be described as a lion and a hippo having a belching contest. Simultaneously, all heads turned to look at her.

A light blush spread across the magician's cheeks and she gave a nervous smile as the bell rang.

**4- You're staring at nothing in particular, and then realize you're staring right at someone (A/N- Spitfire Alert!)**

Artemis was in deep thought as she stared at the wall. Zatanna had come to her with the puzzling question of who on the team she'd want to date. Truthfully, the archer had never thought of that, so she had to reply with "I don't know."

She didn't have any feelings for Kaldur. While he was calm and polite, she was the polar opposite, anger-filled and sometimes rude. They say opposites attract, but Artemis just wasn't seeing it. Besides, she could see Rocket had feelings for the Atlantean, so dating him would be just mean.

Robin… okay, maybe she thought Robin was a little cute, but he was practically the little brother she never had! You know, the annoying brother that pulls your hair and plays pranks on you with his best friend. He was the only one that really understood her, being the only other full human on the team. They had a special bond. Artemis also didn't have to be a detective to see the Boy Wonder's feelings for Zatanna, and personally, she thought they'd be such a cute couple!

At the beginning, she did have some feelings for Connor. But they faded when she heard that he was dating M'gann. Frankly, she could see the two were head over heels for each other.

And then there was Wally. God, the speedster annoyed the daylights out of her! He was rude, disgusting, and the bane of Artemis' existence. But, Artemis did suppose once you get past the fact that he has the manners of a monkey and the sense of a baby ostrich, he was a little cute. No! Artemis shook her head. She did _not_ think Wallace West was cute.

"Hey, replacement, why are you staring at me? Artie?" she snapped back to attention. Then, she realized she wasn't staring at the wall, like she thought she was, she was staring at _Wally._

"Sorry!" she rushed, a bright blush spreading across her face.

**5- Your parent's guests arrived and you didn't make it to your room on time, so now you have to socialize (A/N- Short one)**

Dick felt his heart clench as he looked at the clock on the DVR of the TV. _5:59! They are going to be here in less than a minute! _He thought as he slammed his laptop closed and bolted out of the room.

The doorbell rang as he neared the base of the stairs, causing him to sprint faster, laptop in hand. But alas, his attempts were in vain as he heard the door opening and closing behind him and a shrilly voice before he managed to reach the top of the stairs.

"Hello, dear. How have you been?" the voice said. Dick forced a fake smile and turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Galufiush, two of the most pompous and stuck-up socialites in Gotham. He really didn't care for them.

"Dick!" he heard his adoptive father call. "Come on, socialize!" Begrudgingly, the teen made his way back down the stairs, wishing he'd been a bit faster.

**6- The only thing you know on a test is your name. Not even the date! (A/N- VERY short)**

Wally sighed as he looked down at the test he had been handed. He quickly scribbled his name on the top line and realized he didn't even know what day it was. Stupid sedative. Whatever, it's not like the teacher grades whether you know the date.

He looked down at the rest of the questions and realized he hadn't studied, AT ALL. Yep, he was screwed. He really should've gotten Rob to quiz him.

**7- You tell an inanimate object to STAY when they look like they are going to fall.**

Zatanna squealed as she ran into her room, her Robin plushie clutched tightly in her arms. She adored the thing, it was almost as cute as the original **(1). **She had a major crush on the boy wonder, but wasn't confident he liked her back.

She placed it on her nightstand and turned to her bookcase, but when she heard a muted thump and turned to see the plushie face-down on the carpet. She picked it back up and placed it back.

Just as she grabbed a book off of the bookcase, the same thump echoed throughout the room. She turned back and placed the plushie in it's place. It twitched and she held her hands out.

"Stay… stay…" It tilted forward, about to fall off again. "Yats no eht dnatsthgin!" The plushie moved back into place and the magician smiled.

**8- When a 2 year old kid is talking and you can't understand them so you just sit there and go "oh, really?" (A/N- Set during **'_**Misplaced'**_**)**

Artemis sighed as she looked around at all of the children, some of them shrieking with laughter, others sniffling as they recovered from the trauma they had gone through.

She frankly just wanted this to be over. She wanted to go home and hug her mom and tell her she loved her. But, for now, she was forced to take care of little kids and constantly be reminded of her situation.

The archer felt a tug on her pant leg, and looked down to see a cute little girl, no older than 2, with bright blonde pigtails and a pink sundress on. Her eyes were bright as she told Artemis a story, gesturing to the brown teddy bear she clutched.

Artemis frankly had no idea what the girl was saying, but she just nodded and crouched down to see face to face with her.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

**YAY! First Chapter! Please tell me what you think and give me suggestions for more awkward moments!**

**Chapters will be coming fairly evenly, as I will try to update every Thursday or Friday.**

**Until next time,**

**-Hogwarts914 XD**


	2. 9-16

**I've been so excited for this update! Anyone else? No? Kay...**

**Anyways, I actually really enjoy writing these, and I know, I need to update a Little Problem, but I can't find the time, energy, or patience to write it. Plus, I'm at a point where I really don't know what to do. I will try to get an update soon though!**

**These I'm going to be pretty consistent with, or at least try to be. Remember, I am running out of awkward moments, and so I need new ones! If you have any in mind, tell me! I will give credit that you suggested it! I might not be able to do all of them, so sorry if you suggest one and I am not able to do it.**

**Now, enough chatting.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need this? My answer is at the top of the page, yes, in the url... just look at the site name... AHA! FANfiction, not OWNERfiction. Emphasis on the fan.**

* * *

**9- You spell a common word correctly, but it looks wrong so you just stare at it forever**

Dick sighed as he started the third paragraph of his essay he had to finish. These things were going to be the death of him one day. Just then he noticed something.

He was writing a word, but it looked just plain... wrong. Dick tapped his pencil repeatedly on the desk and narrowed his eyes. Something about the word just didn't seem right.

He continued to stare at the troubling word, thoughts racing through his head. _Maybe I forgot an e. No... Maybe this a is supposed to be an i? Is there a c after the x? _

He sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating what he could've done wrong. The ebony truly was getting nowhere. So, he looked it up. When the acrobat saw the answer, he face-palmed. He had it right the whole time!

Just then, the bell rang, and kids started to pack up. Dick groaned. So much for finishing this in class.

**10- You pull the push door even though it is clearly signed push**

Wally laughed as he and Barry exited the mall. They decided that they were going to have a 'mentor, protege' bonding day. As they neared the door, wally pulled the door and found it to be stuck.

"Dang, why won't this open?" he said as he continued to pull on the stubborn door. Barry face-palmed.

"Wally." he said as he gently pushed the smaller speedster out of the way. He then pushed the door open. A bright blush covered the red-head's face as his uncle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oops." Wally smiled as they stepped out into the parking garage.

**11- You pick up the remote control to answer the phone (A/N: Before Misplaced)**

Zatanna let out a yawn as she lounged on the couch. She was hanging out at Mount Justice since her father was on a League away mission and didn't trust her home alone. No one else was there, since Wally was in Central, Artemis in Star, Robin in Gotham, and M'gann and Conner were hanging out at the mall (*cough* date *cough*).

Suddenly, she heard her phone go off. She sighed and reached down, grabbing what she thought was her phone. Emphasis on _thought._ As she pressed it to her ear, she realized her ringtone was still going off.

Turning her head to the side, she realized that she had picked up the remote control for the TV instead! Blushing, she grabbed her actual phone and answered, a light blush taking over her cheeks.

"Hello?"

**12- You say goodbye to someone and end up going the same way as them.**

"Well, I guess he's alright. He's a little full of himself, though. I swear, his ego is bigger than the earth sometimes." Artemis chuckled as he listened to what Bette had to say on a boy in their grade.

Her new friend from school had decided to invite her over her house (Which was HUGE!). Now, they were walking around town, chatting and laughing.

"Well, I gotta go. It was fun though! See you tomorrow!" Bette said, smiling at the archer.

"Bye!" Artemis returned, turning and walking towards her apartment. Within seconds she realized that Bette was going the same way as her. Apparently, the other blonde realized this too, for both of them turned and looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh, sorry!" They both said. After some shuffling, Artemis decided to head in the opposite direction, towards the zeta beams. A light blush was still evident on her face.

**13- You are playing with your pen in class and it flies across the room**

Dick's eyelids drooped as the teacher rambled on about who knows what. He seriously hated lectures. He twirled the pen in his hand as he slowly drifted off.

"And so, with no further information, scientists and historians are still at a loss as to what happened to the Indus River Civilization." even the teacher looked bored at this point.

Without warning, Dick's pen flew out from his hand and landed on the floor next to the teacher. At once, all of the heads in the room turned towards him. The ebony slid out of his seat and went to retrieve the pencil, his face flushing.

**14- Everyone stops laughing, but you don't, which only makes you laugh harder**

The entire team laughed as the movie reached a funny part. After a few moments, they all calmed down.

That is, except for Wally, who looked up, realized he was the only one still laughing, and promptly burst out laughing even harder.

**15- When an add on the internet asks if you want to go back to college and you are only 14**

Zatanna sighed as a pop up ad appeared on her laptop screen. Gosh, she hated those. She raised an eyebrow at this one.

_"Have you ever wanted to go back to college and get a degree? Well, now you can! Click your age to get started." _Was what the ad said. She blushed. SHe hadn't even _been _to college yet.

**16- You are trying to explain how a song goes, but you don't want to sing it.**

Artemis groaned as she banged her head on her desk. Barbara Gordon turned her head to look at her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The teacher was out of the room.

"I have a stupid song stuck in my head and I can't get it out!" she said.

"Well, how does it go?" Barbara turned fully around. Artemis shook her head.

"No. No way am I singing." Barbara sighed.

"Come on." She tried to get her stubborn friend to cooperate, but alas, she could not.

"You know what? Never mind." With that, Artemis returned to her work.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! Sorry this was a little late. I was SUPER Busy yesterday. But it is here now!**

**I've been thinking, should I include the other team members on here? I can include any character if you guys want! Just tell me a character and a situation! I'll be happy to write about them!  
**

**Review Please! Reviews make me happy!**

**-Hogwarts914 XD**


	3. 17-24

**A/N: WOW! Hello fanfiction I have not updated in 9 months! I'm not very good with regular updates, if you hadn't noticed. Well, ok. It might have been just sheer laziness and lack of focus. But I'm back!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been giving me awesome reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kind of like puppies! But special thanks to Cyberina and I really want to stab you (awesome name, by the way) for some of the awkward moments that are going to be displayed in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own Young Justice (so that I could see how much pain I could inflict on Robin until he breaks. Love you, Rob!) but I don't. So, anything recognizable that you see here, is not mine. I also do not own Twilight.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**17- Two people are making out in front of you**

They look like they're eating each other, Dick thought, staring at the couple in front of him. He was in line, getting pizza for the team's movie night, but now wishing he had sent Wally instead.

He tried his best to look anywhere but the couple, but it became increasingly difficult. Wanton moans started drafting from their mouths. A faint blush crept up the sides of Dick's face as he turned his gaze to the side wall. There were people there, too, who were staring at the couple in awe. Well, a disgusted awe. It'd be more cute if they weren't about to do each other in the middle of a pizza place.

Dick finally looked up to see the boy starting to unzip the girl's jacket. Nope, he thought, and immediately turned on his heels to walk out. There were other pizza places in Happy Harbor, and hopefully those wouldn't have as much PDA.

**18- You apologize to the last cookie before eating it (Cyberina's idea!)**

The smell wafted through the hanger. A crisp, warm smell that made thousands of mouths water. Wally could recognize this smell anywhere. It was a smell of bliss.

Following his nose, he found himself in the kitchen, the rest of the team laughing and joking with each other as Miss Martian levitated two sheets of cookies from the oven. Wally sped up, ignoring the protests of a certain green archer, and grabbed a whole handful of the sweet pieces of heaven. Shoveling those into his mouth, he was pleasantly surprised to find that they were not burned. Robin must have helped. Just as he was about to reach for seconds, a strong, tanned hand grabbed his.

"Nice try, Baywatch, but no. Let us have some before they disappear into that black hole you call a mouth," Artemis' voice rang out. Wally pouted as the rest of the team grabbed a couple each. When the dust cleared, there was a single, golden brown cookie left. The resident speedster snatched it up, looking over its warm surface before speaking.

"Dear cookie, I know it may be your last moments on this dear earth. However, you will be with your brothers and sisters soon. You have served us well, and your sacrifice will not be in vain. I am sorry," he said, before eating every last crumb. The redhead then exited the room, ignoring the stares of his friends.

**19- You forget you are wearing makeup and rub your eyes hard (Cyberina again!)**

Fighting to keep awake, Zatanna made her way to her room in the mountain. She had just gotten back from a school dance, and felt as if her feet were about to fall off.

The magician let out a huge yawn and reached up to rub her eye. Bringing her hand down, she caught a glimpse of some black on it.

She groaned. Great, now there was makeup all over her hand. Just her luck.

**20- You are wearing your clothes inside out and not realizing it (Cyberina's suggestion!)  
**

Artemis tapped her feet as she munched on her cereal, shaking away all memories of last night's mission. It was supposed to be simple recon, but when did anything ever stay simple? Or recon for that matter. M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, and Zatanna were all in the med bay, thankfully not too injured.

Zoning out, the archer didn't even notice Robin come in until he said, "Hey, Artemis, you do realize your shirt in on inside out, right?"

Artemis looked down and blushed. He was right. The decal that was supposed to be on the front of her shirt wasn't there, and she could see the seams running along the sides. Blushing, she slid out of the chair and hurriedly went to change in the bathroom, the boy wonder's eerie cackle echoing behind her.

**21-** **You realize that if Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner got married, they'd both be Taylor Lautner**

Robin sighed as the mountain's TV switched to yet another commercial for the new Twilight movie. Honestly, he couldn't understand why people actually liked those movies. Fans were always ranting on about how Robert Rattinson and Taylor Lautner were so "hot". Rolling his eyes, Robin changed the channel.

_Well,_ he thought_, this is better than Twilight._ On the screen, Taylor Swift was performing her new single. It was some kind of awards show. Then something struck him.

"Wait, _Taylor_ Swift?_ Taylor_ Lautner? That means if they got married..." The boy wonder muttered under his breath. His eyes widened and he switched his gaze to the blank wall.

An hour later, when his team walked into the living room, they found their youngest brother in that same position. The TV chattered on.

**22- You open a packet of chips. Just as you go to eat them, the room goes silent and everyone hears you munch on them (I really want to stab you's input!)  
**

Laughing surrounding him, Wally stole the bag of potato chips from Artemis' lap. She wouldn't mind, she hadn't opened them. He tore the seal open, earning a few glances.

Suddenly, a deadly silence fell over the room. The team stared in shock as the main character of the movie they were watching found out he had to die in order to save everyone **(1)**. The only sound that could be heard was Wally's chomping on the chips. All of the team's gazes transferred to their red-haired friend. The speedster looked up awkwardly, crumbs framing his mouth.

**23- You hear twins fighting and one of them calls the other ugly**

Zatanna hummed along to her music as she walked down the street. Looking around, she only saw people going about their normal, everyday lives. Nothing unusual. She heard raised voices, and followed them to an alley.

"I don't know why it is such a big deal to you!" One of the voices exclaimed. Zatanna found that it was a teenage boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He was dressed in a maroon shirt, jeans, and white converse sneakers. She looked to see who he was talking to, only to find that it was a clone! Stratch that, twin. They looked identical, except the second twin had on a green shirt instead.

"You know fully well why it matters, Matt!" the clo- I mean twin (She really needed to stop thinking everyone was a clone. Thanks a lot, Connor), yelled back. "If you had just kept your ugly nose out of other people's business, we wouldn't have lost mom!"

Zatanna reeled. Ugly? They were identical! Shuffling her feet, Zatanna awkwardly creeped back to the main road.

**24- You are late to class and everyone stares at you like you killed someone**

Huffing, Artemis sprinted down the halls of Gotham Academy. Her uniform was crooked, and an piece of toast was lodged between her teeth. She finally skidded to a stop outside the classroom, chemistry. She knew she was dead. Mr. Juthersford absolutely hated when students were late.

The archer opened the door, and all of the students' heads snapped up to look at her. They seemed to be giving her piercing stares, but Mr. Juthersford's was the worst. He had a special way of making you want to suddenly drop to your knees and scrub the floor with a toothbrush. But, to her pleasant surprise, he simply jerked his head in the direction of her seat.

The students' eyes followed the blonde to her seat. _What?_ Artemis thought, _It isn't like I killed anybody._

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That took too much time. Whatever, hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it isn't up to my usual standard.**

**(1)- Kudos if you can guess which movie I was thinking about when I wrote this.**

**Keep those reviews and suggestions coming! I love reviews and I love you guys!**

**See you guys the next time I actually have the attention span to write!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	4. Filler 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So you are probably wondering what this is!**

**Ok, so I was thinking the other day at school. What if I took my real life, embarrassing experiences, and turn it into a bunch of one-shots! That is what I'm going to start doing. I will have a bunch of filler chapters in which I will put a new one-shots. They will come based on when these happened to me.**

**So this first one happened to me this past Thursday at a holiday party, so I am going to retell it.  
**

**Cast:**

**Me: Artemis**

**My friend that was seeking with me: Bette**

**My friend that we were looking for: Barbara**

**My friend that was there with us: Siera (One of my OCs. Don't worry, she is just here to fill a space, she isn't very important to this story and she won't be brought up much.)**

**My dance teacher: Mrs. Tunis (Made up)**

**Other friend: Hayley (Made up as well)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this life experience (Sadly), Siera, Hayley, and Mrs. Tunis**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis stifled giggles as she, Siera, and Bette rounded the corner. Bette was having a holiday party at dance, being as it was the week before Christmas, and she had invited Artemis, Barbara, and Sierra to come along.

Currently, the girls were playing Hide and Seek with the rest of the class. Artemis (being the original Seeker) Siera, and Bette (The first people she found) were attempting to find Barbara. Emphasis on attempting.

Bette's dance studio had two floors. On the downstairs floor, there were two studios and two lobbies. The other girls that had already been found were playing with the tutus in the studio between the lobbies. The upstairs studio led to one of the lobbies, and to the left of that lobby was the main studio. The final studio was the Irish Step studio.

Bette and Artemis had found Siera in a stairwell. There was more than one company in the building, so there were more than just dancers using the bathrooms. The three Gotham girls walked past the men's bathroom, stopping as they simultaneously had the same thought. _She wouldn't, would she?_

"Well, you and Hayley did hide in the downstairs boy's bathroom." Artemis said to Bette, who blushed.

"But, that is different," she tried to explain, "Only dancers use the downstairs bathrooms, and there are no boys that have class today! We knew no one would come in besides you guys!"

"Whatever," Artemis waved her off. They slowly approached the door, a nervous tingle settling in the pits of their stomachs. They stood for a few moments before Bette made the first move.

The curly-haired girl reached up and knocked three times on the door. The silence was deafening, so the girls exchanged a look.

"There must be no one in there." Siera said. Bette nodded and slowly pushed the door open, giving the three girls a clear glimpse of the tan stalls.

There was more silence for a few moments, before Bette whispered, "Barbara?"

To their horror, a deep voice was what answered them. "Nope," it simply said.

Letting the door slam behind them, the girls turned away, an icy fear gripping their hearts. Siera stood in shock, her brown hair shifting over her eyes. The blondes, however, burst. Bette into tears, Artemis into laughter. The latter two immediately sprinted out of the upper studio, past the teacher, Mrs. Tunis. She fixed the girls with questioning stares, but did no more.

Not realizing they left Siera behind, Artemis and Bette ran down the stairs and into the main studio. They collapsed into the enormous pile of tuts that lay in the center of the room. Everyone rushed over to the two, asking what happened. Artemis tried to answer, but she had trouble over the pain in her chest from laughing so hard. She wasn't quite sure why she was laughing.

Siera came down minutes later, considerably calmer than her friends. All three of them looked up to see Barbara walk in from the Irish studio.

"Hey guys," she said, "What did I miss?"

* * *

**A/N: So there you guys go! Hope you laughed and enjoyed my mortification!**

**This actually happened to me, and I was terrifed! I am still not sure why I laughed. Whatever, I have another filler idea to put in. Sorry this is so short, but I had to write this.**

**I love reviews! They are like a nice frozen cocoa after a tough and hard-working day of dance (I'm practically addicted to those now). **

**See you all next time! Same Bat time, Same Bat Channel! (See what I did there?).**

**-Hogwarts914**


	5. 25-32

**A/N: Yes, I am back!**

**Here is another chapter, and I don't really have much to say in this note, so let's just cut to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any recognizable things.**

* * *

**25- You are left alone with someone you just met**

"DICK!" Dick paused in his chewing to turn and see Bette walking towards him. A boy was following her. He was wearing the school uniform, and had brown, short hair and hazel eyes. He was staring around in awe at the courtyard.

Dick placed his chips on the table and stood to meet her. "Who's this, Bette?" he asked.

"New student, and Principal Getune volunteered me to show him around," she placed her hands on her hips.

"So why do you need me for this?"

"Billionaire's ward, Richard John Grayson, he'd meet you eventually. Better for him to realize how utterly annoying you are now," she let a smirk cover her features.

"Wow," Dick placed a hand mockingly over his chest, "I'm hurt, Bette."

"Yeah, well, I have to go to class on the other side of the school. So you two, talk and be friendly. Dick, don't scare him off," She turned and walked away.

"No promises!" Dick shouted after her. He turned to the new kid, who was staring fixedly at the floor now, fidgeting his hands. "So..." Dick rocked back and forth on his feet. There was silence for a few moments. "What's up?"

**26- You are having an argument, and you realize that you're wrong**

"What are you talking about, Baywatch?" Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "Everyone knows that Sirius is the brightest star in the sky. Didn't you pay attention in school?"

"No, it's Betelgeuse!" Wally argued back.

"No, Sirius."

"Betelgeuse."

"Sirius."

"Betelgeuse."

"Sirius, it's the dog star, remember?" Artemis facepalmed. Wally started to argue, but then realized. Right, Sirius was the brightest. Betelgeuse was the one that looked the different color. Nevertheless, despite the heat growing on the sides of his face, he kept arguing.

**27- You see a ten year old with a better phone than you**

_UGH!_ Zatanna screamed in her head_._ Is there seriously not a single case for an IPhone 4 anymore? Floral? Cute, but for a 5. Fireworks? Sorry, girl, wrong upgrade.

She looked up as a little kid walked up to the display. He searched around and looked at all the different colors.

"Pick one you want, sweetie," A woman who must be his mother said. He scanned the cases, his tongue sticking out slightly. He couldn't have been more than ten years old, with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing tan khakis and a green t-shirt.

"I want that one!" He said, pointing vigorously to the display. The worker opened the display and grabbed a blue and black striped case.

"Here you go," he said kindly. "I can ring you up over here."

Zatanna looked over at another one of the case that the boy bought. It was for a 5? Jealousy crept up into Zatanna's heart. Great, so a ten year old had a better phone than her.

**28- You're waiting for your friend to wake up when you sleep over at their house, and you pretend to keep sleeping until they awake.**

Yawning, Artemis blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Shifting on the blow up mattress, she looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30. Why was she up so early?

She sat up to look at Bette, who was sleeping on the bed beside her. Light snores left her, and the other blonde groaned.

_Great, so I can either get up and awkwardly roam the house, or wait here for her to wake up, _She thought. She chose option 2. Laying back down, she closed her eyes. She was nowhere near tired, so all this was doing was making her uncomfortable, embarrassed, and bored. It seemed forever until Bette finally stirred from sleep.

**29- You see a teacher outside of school (Short one)  
**

Dick gazed in awe at the computers on display in the shop window. In the reflection of the glass, he saw a figure walk past. It was a man, a very familiar man. Turning his head, he saw him walk past. At once, he realized where he was from.

It was Mr. Greenberg, his history teacher. At once a blush crept up his face and he turned away. Who knew teachers had lives outside of school?

**30- You reply to your friend's comment with "your mom" only to remember that their mom is dead.**

Wally stifled a laugh as Dick texted him back. Yes, he was in school, but did that really matter? No.

_Dude, guess who was making weird noises in their room yesterday at the mountain. -Rob_

Wally smirked. Yeah, that had been M'gann. Wally's guess was that it was because she had finally found the chocolaty delight of Poptarts and had eaten a full box. But still, he replied-

_Your mom. -KF_

At once, he realized his mistake. Oh no. Dick's parents were dead. Bad mistake. He was so doomed. A flush crept onto his face as he slowly put his phone back in his bag.

**31- You fail at being mad at someone because they make you laugh (Short one)**

"ROBIN!" Zatanna yelled as she chased the cackling acrobat. He put pink hair dye in her shampoo! The cliche prank, but still! Did he know how long it would take to wash that out?

She chased him into the living room, watching as he collapsed on the couch into a fit of giggles. Zatanna couldn't help it, she blushed as she let her own giggles slip past her lips. It was annoying, yes, but his laugh was just so infectious. She couldn't stay mad at him.

**32- Someone says "You two should go out," and you're like "I wish"**

"Why do you two always fight?" Robin was the one to pitch this question, when the team went to an ice cream parlor in Happy Harbor.

"Well, because _some_ people have no common sense," Artemis replied smoothly. It was true, Wally seriously was lacking in that department. As well as the tact department.

Wally shot back, "Also, _some_ people have the overwhelming urge to be a nag!"

The two glared at each other, but Robin just cackled. "You know," he said, "you two should really just go out already."

They turned their glares onto him, but he remained unfazed. In her mind, a single thought ran through Artemis' head. _I wish_. Immediately, her face heated up. She didn't think that, did she? No, Wally was a pain and that was all he'd every be. Just an annoying pain in her butt. Yes, that was it. Nothing more. Or so she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! Sorry for the shortness!**

**If you have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to suggest! I appreciate all requests!**

**Even so, please review! They make me happy!**

**See you next time!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	6. Filler 2

**A/N: Back, finally!**

**So I have another filler chapter in here, cause Fridays seem to be crazy for me and I get a lot of inspiration from them for some reason.**

**The characters will be assigned right before each section, since there is a few different scenes.**

**So, disclaimer: I guess if dust counted as money I would have enough money to buy Young Justice, but since that's never gonna happen, I don't own anything. Except Mr. Greenberg, Drew, and Shawn.**

**Note: My school has this thing called Homeroom Connection where you basically hang out and do fun things with your homeroom for half a period. It's on Fridays, and this happened to me today. I, of course, changed some parts of it, because I can't remember every singe detail.**

**Scene 1 (I basically Genderbended everyone except Anna):**

**Me: Dick**

**My friend Anna: Artemis**

**My other friend Eli: Bette**

**My social studies teacher: Mr. Greenberg**

**My friend Alyssa: Drew**

**My friend Maya: Shawn**

**My science teacher: Mrs. Smith**

* * *

_Ring Ring.  
_

The class looked up as the sound rang through the room. The homeroom teacher made his way over to the classroom phone and picked it up. After talking on it for a while, he hung up and turned to the students.

"Richard Grayson, you've been called down to the guidance office," he said. Dick stood as all eyes turned to him.

He walked through the office into the guidance department. He figured the guidance counselor would call him down. After all, the anniversary of his parent's death was only in a couple of weeks. Dick talked with the guidance counselor, and then was sent back to homeroom. The sight that met him there was truly not what he expected.

The lights were all off, and there was not a single soul in the room. Binders and books lay scattered on the desks, seemingly abandoned. Dick's heart dropped. Great. Just what he needed.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Mr. Greenberg, the history teacher, walking down the hall.

"Mr. Greenberg!" Dick called. Said teacher faced Dick and looked at him questioningly. "Do you know where my homeroom is? I left for a bit and when I came back they weren't there."

Mr. Greenberg pointed to the stairwell. "Well, they might be in Mrs. Smith's room. Your two homerooms have a rivalry, so I've heard. But, if they aren't there, you're more than welcome to join my homeroom. We're coloring."

Dick let out a smile at that. He nodded at the history teacher then rushed up the stairwell. Why didn't he think of that? There had been numerous Homeroom Connections where they had gone up to the third floor and hung out with Mrs. Smith's homeroom. They even had a Rock, Paper, Scissors contest up there once.

He opened the stairwell door and stepped out onto the third floor. Peeking through Mrs. Smith's window, he saw darkness, again. Several figures were sitting behind desks, and Mrs. Smith stood with her back to the door. A strong light shone on the whiteboard in front of her, and it blinked different colors. Ok, so they were watching a movie. But, Dick couldn't see Artemis or Bette or anyone in his homeroom anywhere.

He sighed resignedly and headed back down the stairs. He wandered around the school, looked for them. He checked the gym, outside, and the other rooms, but couldn't find hide nor hair of a single one of them.

Finally, he came to Mr. Greenberg's room. The door was opened, and the sound of chatter streamed out into the hall. Dick stopped and looked as his friend Drew stooped down to pick up a colored pencil and place it back on a desk. As Drew looked up, his green eyes widened, spotting Dick.

"Dick!" Drew yelled, walking out of the classroom and hugging Dick. Drew was rather tall on him, with blond hair and a muscular build. He looked intimidating, and was incredibly athletic, so most people had trouble believing he's a mathlete. Dick couldn't understand why though, not like mathletes _had_ to be terrible at sports.

Beyond Drew, Dick saw Shawn, his other mathlete friend. He had light brown eyes and short brunette hair to match. He wasn't as sturdy built as Drew, but had his fair share of muscle.

Dick broke out of Drew's embrace and walked into the classroom. Shawn looked up and smiled when he saw Dick. "Hey," he said, pausing in his coloring of a fish, "What're you doing here?"

"My homeroom abandoned me, so I was invited to join you guys," Our ebony little troll explained with a smirk.

"Great!" Drew all but yelled. A few heads turned their way, but none held their gaze for too long. Mr. Greenberg walked in at that moment, and smiled at Dick. "Hey, Mr. Greenberg! Can we keep him?"

Mr. Greenberg turned to Dick and Drew and chuckled. "I'm afraid he has his own homeroom to go to."

Drew visibly deflated. Then, he brightened. "But," he put emphasis on the u, "We can just trade him for someone else. Like Shawn!"

Said brunette sent Drew a withering look, and Dick had to slap his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Mr. Greenberg once again chuckled and just shook his head. Drew just grabbed Dick's hand and lead him over to the coloring papers.

"Alright shorty," Dick glared at him here, but he didn't notice. "Choose one, and let the coloring commence!"

The acrobat chose out a forest scene, grabbed some colored pencils, and got to work.

Dick shoved his books in his locker. He looked up as he heard Artemis and Bette's giggles. They were walking towards him, along with others from his homeroom.

"Where were you?" Dick questioned with a slight smile. They looked at him confused.

"Mrs. Smith's room! Why didn't you join us? I saved a seat for you and everything!" Artemis asked.

"I checked there, and you weren't there!" Dick insisted.

"We were in the back."

"Oh," Dick sighed. "That's probably why I didn't see you."

"So," Bette interrupted, "Where did you go?"

"I joined Mr. Greenberg's homeroom for a period." Dick grinned, holding up his brightly colored picture.

"Only a period? Dang, we were hoping to get rid of you. Want to see if they can keep you?" Artemis grinned back. Bette smacked her on the head. Dick just blushed.

* * *

**Scene 2:**

**Me: Dick**

**My friend Harry: Drew (One of my favorite OCs!)**

**My friend Joe: Shawn**

**My friend Anna: Bette**

* * *

"Ready, go!" Bette yelled, and the others watched in awe as her hands magically graced over the cards, her eye flicking back and forth as she sorted them.

Dick, while being nearly as graceful, wasn't as fast, and soon found himself staring at her in disbelief as Bette slapped the smaller pile and grinned triumphantly.

"How?" Dick shouted. Bette just cackled. Yep. Cackled. The self-dubbed "Queen of Spit" doubled over in maniacal laughter as everyone else slowly backed away. She sat back up and set the cards back up. "GO!" she screamed.

Dick found it immensely hard to focus. Bette's evil cackle drilled into his brain, and it didn't help that she was still laughing. Honestly, he should've known better than to play the undefeated Spit champion. After he lost pathetically for the fourth time, he threw his cards down and stood up to get a bite of food.

They were in the guidance office, eating lunch around the round table. Their friend had social anxiety, so they gathered here every Friday for lunch, away from the chaotic cafeteria.

The door opened and in walked Shawn. Drew's shout made their ears ring. "SHAAAAAAWWN!"

Drew jumped up and ran towards Shawn, opening his arms for a bone-crushing hug. Unfortunately, there was also a door there, and he slammed right into the edge. The blonde collapsed backwards and doubled over just like Bette had been, shrieking with laughter as well.

His face was bright red, and tears of laughter soon made their way down his face. Everyone else was choking on their own laughter, and few could actually manage to speak.

"D-Drew," Dick gasped out, clutching his side in pain, "Are-are you- hahahaha- alright?"

But alas, poor Drew could not answer.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, my Fridays are hectic...**

**This kind of stuff goes on on a regular basis. I guess I should've picked more normal friends...**

**But, anyway! Please leave reviews and suggestions for later chapters!**

**Also, I have a question for all you sweet people. Should I make the next chapter a regular 8 piece awkward moments one, or a filler, 'cause I have an idea for a short one, but I don't know If I want to do it yet.**

**I will see you all next time!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	7. 33-40

**A/N: Another update! I have a lot of good suggestions, so I'll be doing as many as I can today.**

**I want to thank Artemis Raven Courtney, Purple Pixie5, Kira Sema, EvenOdds, and Coolofthecool for suggestions featured in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you see something that you recognize, I do not own it. Do I really need to do this every chapter?**

* * *

**33- You shift in your seat at school, and Siri turns on (Suggested by EvenOdds)**

_What process does the Sun and other stars use to create their energy?_ Dick read. Easy question. Nuclear fusion. As he wrote the answer down, he shifted. God, why are school chairs so uncomfortable?

Suddenly, two high-pitched beeps echoed through the silent classroom. A blush crept up the sides of his face as he recognized it. It was Siri.

Everyone else had apparently recognized it too, as their faces all turned to look at him. Dick just looked back down to his paper.

**34- Autocorrect messes up and you say something inappropriate (Warning: INAPPROPRIATE (Kind of), duh. Suggested by Coolofthecool)**

_Crunch...Crunch...Crunch._ The sound of Wally's chewing rang through the cave. He tapped his feet as he read the texts.

To: Wally

From: Dick

_Dude, are you coming over tomorrow or are you not?_

Wally texted him back.

To: Dick

From: Wally

_Of course, dude. Hey, can you get the sex pack of cookies? We need more to make up for M'gann's burnt ones.  
_

To: Wally

From: Dick

_Umm, dude... Is there something you want to tell me?_

Wally raised his eyebrows. What was Dick talking about? He scanned over his text, and saw it. Oh god.

He hastily corrected himself.

To: Dick

From: Wally

_I meant 6 pack, I swear! :o_

_To: Wally_

_From: Dick_

_Sure... Whatever you say, dude._

**35- You get in the wrong car after being picked up from school (Suggested by Kira Sema)  
**

Groaning, Zatanna attempted to shove her homework into her binder. Honestly, she couldn't believe how much homework they had given her! It was almost break!

She pushed past everyone in the courtyard to reach the front of the schools. She canned the street for her father's car. There it was, a black Honda. Making her way towards the car, she shifted her bag to her right hand. Zatanna opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Who are you?" A grunt came form beside her. The stench of alcohol hit her nose, and she turned to see a large man with a thick beard looking at her. He was quite large and his cheeks were red. His eyes were unfocused.

"Oh my gosh!" Zatanna screamed, her face burning up. "I am _so _sorry!"

Getting out of the car, she breathed deeply to calm her racing chest.

**36- You pull an all nighter to do homework, and the teacher doesn't collect it (Suggested by Purple Pixie5)  
**

_10:30 P.M. _Artemis glanced at the clock. Great, she had school tomorrow.

Her heart stopped for a second. Oh no, she had homework! That darn english essay she wasn't told about until yesterday. Artemis just knew she was doomed.

Rushing over to her door, she yanked on the zipper of her backpack and hastily pulled out her binder. She sat back down on her bed and grabbed a pencil. Boy, was this going to be horrible.

* * *

_3:30 A.M._ Artemis sighed and put her papers back in her binder. It only took her six hours, that's not too bad. After getting under her covers, she fell asleep in her clothes.

Yawning, she struggled to pay attention in school the next day. The teacher was talking about the main theme in _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Well, themes. Last time she checked, they were talking about Coming of Age and Loss of Innocence. Who could keep track, anyway?

The ringing of a bell caused Artemis to jump from her skin. What? The period was already over? But what about the homework?

Apparently, she had voiced her thoughts, as Artemis heard her teacher say, "Weren't you listening? I said I will collect it tomorrow."

It took all of Artemis' willpower not to tear her hair out.

**37- You call a family member by the wrong name (Suggested by Kira Sema)  
**

"Bruce!" Dick shouted from upstairs. He jumped from one foot to the other, trying to stay moving.

It was freezing. Figures that during the middle of winter is when Bruce decides to forget to turn the AC off for once. Being that Dick had just taken a shower and was only clad in a pair of black boxers, he wasn't exactly enjoying it.

"BRUCE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Gosh! Was that man deaf or something? "MOM!" He cried after a few moments.

"Master Dick, what are you shouting about? I can hear the ruckus from across the manor!" Dick turned to see Alfred standing there with a tray of cookies in his hand.

"I need Bruce. The AC is on full blast and I can't feel my toes," The acrobat whined. Alfred only sighed.

"Well, Young Master, might I suggest that you try putting on clothes instead of standing here half naked. Also, I don't quite think Master Bruce will answer to 'mom'" With that, the elderly man walked away.

Dick thought back to what he said. Then, his face dropped into his hands as he slouched into his room.

**38- You get the name of a twin wrong (Suggested by Kira Sema)**

"Wally! Guess what!"

Half choking on a piece of a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, said redhead turned to glare at his friends, Jack and Zack.

The two twins grinned at him as Jack reached behind him and slapped him on the back.

"We just got tickets to the concert that's playing this Saturday at the theater in town!" Zack said brightly, his joy-filled eyes meeting Wallace's annoyed ones.

"Whatever, Jack," Wally mumbled grumpily.

"IT'S ZACK!" The twin screeched. Once again, Wally nearly choked.

**39- You call your teacher mom/dad (Suggested by Kira Sema)**

"Alright class. The homework for tonight is to read chapter 14, and write 10 main topics you would like to research. Include what specifically about that topic you are interested in," The students collectively groaned at this.

Zatanna sighed and shoved her textbook in her bag. She looked up when she heard her name.

"Zatanna?" her teacher was looking at her concernedly. "Are you alright? You seem out of focus and sick."

Zatanna let a small smile grace her lips. "I'm alright. Just couldn't sleep last night."

It wasn't a lie. The team had gone on a mission last night, and since she had gotten a broken ankle a few weeks prior, she was out of commission until it fully healed. She was up last night, worried sick about her friends. She couldn't go to bed knowing that they were currently risking their lives.

"Okay," The teacher gave Zatanna a reassuring smile. "Well, if you need anything at all, just let me know. And, feel free to go to the nurse to lay down if it feels overwhelming."

Overwhelming. Maybe she should, so that she could finally be whelmed for the first time in weeks. God, Robin was starting to rub off on her. She just grinned and nodded. "I will, thanks mom." With that, she walked out of the room.

As she neared her locker, she stopped dead and her face grew red.

**40- Your friend invites you over, and you know no one else there (Suggested by ****Artemis Raven Courtney)**

Artemis glanced around awkwardly. What must have been hundreds of over-cheery faces filled the room. None of them were familiar to her. Except for one.

"Hey, Arty! Come on, join the dancing!"

Dick Grayson. The little troll was infuriating, but somehow endearing. He had invited her over to his house so that she could finally see what rich life was like. She had thought it was all crazy parties with great food, but this was just boring people talking about boring things with boring old snacks.

"The dancing? Yeah, right. I don't slow dance, Wonder Boy. You know that," she drawled.

"Artemis..." He hissed. Artemis started, she hadn't realized she said Wonder Boy.

"Right, sorry."

But, really. Could this be any more dull? She didn't know anyone, so here she was. Just sitting by herself in the corner, trying to shrink into it whenever someone passed. Yep, this was totally _crazy_.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand, done! Yay!**

**Ok, so there was another update! And I have questions for you!**

**I'm planning on having 10 mini-moment (like this one) chapters, so halfway done with those, and 3-4 more fillers. Sound good? So, keep those reviews and suggestions coming! You guys are amazing!**

**I don't really have much to say right now other than that, so I'll just go.**

**See you all next time!**

**-Hogwarts914 **

**I just realized I always sign out like that. I think I've seen other people do it, and I just picked it up. Oh well, bye!**


	8. 41-48

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello my friends! Here is another chapter for all of your lovely faces! (I don't know why I'm so cheery today).**

**I would like to thank Kira Sema, Artemis Raven Courtney, silverangel83, levi97100, NOne, and a Guest for the suggestions featured in this chapter! Sorry that I could not get to all of the suggestions. There were so many brilliant ones! It was really hard for me to chose!**

**There will be some Romani in this chapter, so translations will be at the end. I had to use Romanian, since there was no Romani translator that i could find.**

**Anyway, disclaimer: Do I really still need to do this? I do not own anything. Pretty sure if I did, Robin would be permanently checked into a hospital.**

**Robin: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry! *giggles* I'm so cruel**

**Robin: No kidding.**

**Me: Awwwww, love you Robbie! *goes to hug him***

**Robin: *sighs in defeat as he is embraced***

**Me: ENJOY! **

**Robin: *winces* Okay, you've had sugar.**

* * *

**41- An adult calls you by the wrong name (Suggested by Kira Sema)  
**

The keys jinged in the lock as Bruce opened the door. The sight that met him was not a pretty one, for sure.

Pillows and blankets were strewn all over the floor. The ottoman was overturned, and Ace's dog bed was upside down on top of the mountain of mess. Honestly, did a tornado sweep through here or something.

Bruce looked up as he heard grunts and cries of pain from upstairs. Sighing, he climbed up and followed the noise to Dick's room. Figures.

Inside, Dick was currently wrestling Jason on the floor. His adoptive younger brother's left arm was being held behind his back, while the other was scrambling for some sort of projectile to throw. Dick was straddling him, an evil grin on his face as he pressed Jason's face into the carpet.

"_What_ are you two doing?" Jason and Dick looked up and turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a BatGlare in place.

Immediately, the eleven and thirteen year olds sprung up and began explaining.

"So, I got home from school-"

"Jay, just after he walked in the door-"

"I went to go have a look-"

"He just took _my _computer! He has his own-"

"He wasn't using it-"

"But it was still mine-"

"Doesn't mean I can't use it!" Jason yelled, turning to the acrobat.

"Yes! Yes it does!" Dick pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left it laying around, you lazy butt!"

"Oh, that is it, you prost puțin cap sec!" Dick screamed, lunging at Jason. The latter shrieked and jumped out on the way as Bruce caught Dick around the waist. "Vino înapoi aici! Vă voi jart așa de tare pe dinti nu va creste la loc de ani de zile!" **(1)**

"Dude! I can't understand what on earth you are saying!" Jason yelled.

"Jason! That's enough! Jason, stop trying to kill your brother!" Bruce struggled with the squirming boy. Said squirmy little acrobat stopped to look up at his adoptive guardian.

"I believe my name is a male genital organ. Not the leader of the Argonauts," he snapped back. Bruce just narrowed his eyes.

"Acum nu e momentul pentru bătaie de joc tău, putin pasare." **(2)**

Dick just smiled sheepishly.

**42- You try to open the wrong locker (Suggested by Kira Sema)**

Fighting the exhaustion threatening to make him keel over, Wally trudged through the school lockers. Why did Black Canary have to schedule seven extra training sessions this week? Did the universe hate him?

He peered down at his lock, the numbers blurring because of his tired vision. He quickly did his combination, his hand following the familiar movements he did nearly every day. He pulled down and felt a tug.

Slightly annoyed, he tried again. And again. And again. And again. Are you sensing a pattern?

Growling in frustration, he turned to his friend Max, who was now walking towards him.

"My lock is stuck!" he scowled. Max just raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Dude, that's my locker," He said. Wally just stammered, but shuffled sideways to move out of Max's way.

"Thanks for assaulting my lock, by the way," Max teased. Wally turned and opened _his_ locker.

**43- You think you caught your crush staring at you, but you're not sure (Suggested by Artemis Raven Courtney) (Has a lot of fluffy Chalant goodness!)**

Zatanna sighed, scribbling tiny little hearts into her notebook. A certain little birdie currently had made its nest in her mind. His perfect cheekbones, his jaw, and he looked so mysterious with those sunglasses. Plus, he was possibly the sweetest person she had ever met. He was totally not like those boys who just pretended to listen to her problems, then try to get her to make out with them. He seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being and feelings. Especially after Dr. Fate...

But, yes, our little magician was smitten. Absolutely and positively smitten. She looked up from her doodle covered notebook page to see said little bird looking at her. Well, at least Zatanna thought he was. She couldn't be sure, as he turned back around to face the kitchen a moment later.

_Oh my gosh, I think he was staring at me, _A part of Zatanna hoped he was. That would mean he liked her too! But, without any actual real evidence, she couldn't be sure. That was what was killing her.

**44- You are at the mall in a store looking at something and start talking to your friend/family member, but when you look up they aren't there or it's someone else (Suggested by silverangel83)**

"But, anyway, he just came up to me, slammed his hands on my desk, and asked me out. Rather rudely, now that I think about it," Bette said. Artemis nodded enthusiastically in agreement. She might be all tough, but who says tough girls can't have a soft side?

"Totally rude. He obviously is a player. I mean, who acts like that in front of someone they actually like?" she supplied, turning to face a band poster that was stuck to the side of the store wall. The two girls decided to go out shopping, and somehow got onto the topic of Bette's love life.

"But," Artemis continued, "I noticed that Leo was staring at you rather dreamily during chemistry today." She looked back up, but instead saw an elderly old woman staring at her like she was insane. She laughed nervously. "Sorry," she murmured, and sprinted off.

**45- You storm out of a room, but have to go back because you forgot something (Suggested by Guest)**

"You know, you've got to stop babying me guys!" Robin yelled at the team. "I'm thirteen, not six!"

The team had just come back from another mission. They had been sent to arrest a gang that was selling kids poisoned candy. One of the gang members pulled a gun on Robin, and immediately, the boy wonder found himself surrounded by his older teammates. After, they fussed over if he was alright. Honestly, did they really have to do that? He got enough of that from Batman!

"Yes, but Robin, you are our youngest teammate. We don't want you getting hurt." Kaldur reasoned, but Robin wouldn't hear it.

"I've been doing this gig longer than any of you! I can handle myself!" he scolded, and stomped out of the room. The team sat in shocked silence at their little brother's outburst. For a second, they didn't move, but then watched as the Boy Wonder stormed back into the room.

"Forgot my laptop..." he muttered angrily, picking up said object. He then spun on his heel and promptly exited again.

**46- You are walking along texting and you run into a pole or a bush (Suggested by silverangel83)**

Wally guffawed loudly as he strutted down the streets of Central City. He and Dick were currently texting each other the stupidest puns on the planet, trying to see who could remember more. Dick was winning, but Wally didn't mind much. His best friend's puns were genius. Annoying stupid, but genius all the same!

To: Wally

From: Dick

_Hey, Wally. I used to own a bakery, but it burned down. Now my business is toast!_

Wally laughed even harder, before something hard and metal hit his forehead. Stumbling back, he looked up to see a long grey pole a foot from his nose. Looking around quickly to see if anyone say his blunder, he carried on.

**47- You're talking to a group of people then you fart really loud on accident and everyone looks at you with the really? look (Suggested by levi97100)**

Zatanna crossed her legs tightly as her father's "friends" laughed loudly and fakely. Gosh, she really needed to let one loose. Ok, maybe going to a Mexican restaurant with the team when she knows she doesn't deal well with that kind of food wasn't the best idea, but it seemed fun at the time!

She decided to let it out slowly and quietly, so no one would know it was her. And so, she did. The magician slowly let the gas travel out of her body.

Well, _tried_ to do it slowly. After the first second, a loud sound rang through the room and interrupted all conversations. Every head swiveled towards her, and she gave a light little chuckle as looks were sent her way.

**48- You have a brain block at school when it's a really easy word. (Suggested by NOne)**

Artemis shifted in her seat uncomfortably, gazing at the open response of the test.

_In a well written paragraph, explain what factor best influenced the growth of China's economy._

Easy. Artemis knew this. She put her pencil to the paper. It was definitely... It was... Her brain searched for the word. Not agriculture, no. Not urbanization. Close to trade, but not exactly. It started with a C.

Her brain was frustrating her to no end. Come on! It was an easy word! They mentioned it so much during class, why was she now forgetting it?

So, there she sat, glaring at the stupid little piece of filler paper. Oh, how it mocked her. Eventually, she settled for the word trade, and moved on with her day.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry this chapter was delayed, I was working on my other stories!**

**That last one was literally me just this past week, except the word was Confucianism and my mind kept thinking Daoism.**

**Translations:**

**(1)- stupid little butthead! Come back here! I will smack you so hard your teeth will not grow back for years!**

**(2)- Now is not the time for your banter, little bird**

**The one with Wally and the pole reminded me of me and my best friend. We'd be the ones to text each other stupid puns all day. **

**Speaking of which, I want to dedicate this chapter (And this story in general) to my best friend, who has been going through a really tough time this year.**

**To my best friend, who is going to read this: Remember, you are a huge nerd, but you're my nerd, so you really dodged a bullet there.**

**And on that sappy note (Why am I always so sappy?) I will see all of your lovely faces next time!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	9. Filler 3

**A/N: I seriously do not know what is wrong with my class. Or my grade. Or my age group in general.**

**This happened during Spanish and Reading class this week. People in my grade are so immature. But, then again, who am I to talk?**

**This chapter is rated M for slight language and mentions of sexual activities.**

**Disclaimer: I only own George, Henry, Justin, Hannah, Andrew, and Mrs. Martinez. Nothing else. Not Young Justice or the Diary of Anne Frank or anything.**

**Scene 1:**

**Me: Dick**

**Boy in my class #1: George**

**Boy in my class #2: Henry**

**Boy in my class #4: Hannah**

**The Substitute teacher: Mrs. Martinez**

**Boy not in my class: Andrew**

**My friend Eli: Artemis**

* * *

"Dude, did you see the game last night?"

"So, I got these new pairs of shoes, and they are _so _cute!"

"So I saw the new episode, and they finally got together!"

Ah, the sounds of teenage chatter filled the room. Their regular Spanish teacher was having her baby, so she was absent for the rest of the year.

Since the baby had come a week early, the substitute that was set to come in wasn't going to for another week. Luckily, Richard Grayson's Spanish class did not get one of those substitutes that could not speak the language. That had been his main fear when he walked into class and saw an unfamiliar woman standing there.

This women was wearing jeans and ballet flats, her short black hair curling to her tan neck. A white blouse with a black dress jacket covered her upper half, and she had a gentle air about her. She had written on the board in neat cursive, "Mrs. Martinez." Once the class was situated, Mrs. Martinez began speaking.

"My name is Mrs. Martinez, and I will be your substitute this week," she introduced.

A girl in the back spoke up, "Wait, she had her baby?" Mrs. Martinez nodded. Excited murmurs spread throughout the room.

The class was surprised to hear that she not only spoke fluent English and pretty fluent Spanish, but also pretty fluent French. Mrs. Martinez proved to be quite a good teacher. With her background knowledge of Spanish, she could help the students when they were stuck. Plus, she spoke mostly Spanish to them. While the other kids had trouble following, Dick himself had no problem. After all, he was fluent in Spanish, but just taking the class for show.

Finally, she asked, "So, do you guys always just write down your answers, or do you do oral lessons, too?"

Several students giggled, making Dick roll his eyes. They were so immature! She didn't mean that kind of oral. The brunette boy to the right of Dick spoke up teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. We do oral _all_ the time." The giggles increased in number. However, Mrs. Martinez seemed not to notice. She just nodded and sent them off to work in pairs on a sentence.

"Henry!" The same boy, George, yelled. "Get over here and do oral with me!"

The laughter refused to cease. After what seemed like hours, the class finally fell into silence. That is until it was interrupted by A black haired boy entering the classroom.

The boy, who Dick recognized as a kid named Andrew, walked to the center of the room, pulling something from his pocket. A granola bar. He began munching on it.

By now, several students looked up, gazing questioningly at Andrew. The substitute joined them.

"Excuse me, are you in this class?" she asked. Henry shook his head.

"No, he's in another Spanish class," Everyone exchanged confused looks. What was he doing here? Andrew simply threw away his empty wrapper and left.

A few more minutes passed, and Andrew entered again, this time staying mostly in the doorframe, just gazing at the class. Kids stifled their chuckles as he remained in his position. Finally, Andrew left again.

Henry looked at Mrs. Martinez. "Are you going to do anything to punish him?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No. It makes him happy to do that, so I won't stop him."

True to her word, Mrs. Martinez did nothing to stop the next three stops Andrew made at their classroom over the next fifteen minutes. It was only when he appeared on the threshold for the sixth time in total did she finally snap.

Mrs. Martinez stood up and walked to the door. Andrew, sensing danger, quickly took off and sprinted down the hall.

"You should chase after him," George said through laughs.

Needless to say, Andrew didn't come back anymore.

An hour later found Dick in the middle of English class. A few feet away from him was Artemis. The blond was quietly talking to him as the class read a play about Anne Frank in hiding.

"Alright, let's stop there," the teacher called, and Dick and Artemis snapped to attention. "With someone nearby, I want you to talk about why you think Mrs. Van Daan didn't want Anne and Peter to get closer." Dick and Artemis turned back towards each other.

"I think she was getting in the way of true love!" Artemis said animatedly, and Dick nodded. "I ship Anne and Peter so much!"

"Same!" Dick laughed. They chatted for a few more minutes until the teacher gained their attention again.

"Hannah, what did you say?" she asked a young blond girl.

Hannah was always the monotone of the group. She was never happy about anything or liked anything. So, it was even more surprisingly when she gave her view. "I think she thought Peter and Anne would get carried away and the sound would be heard by the people in the workshop."

That officially broke the class. They were all guffawing at the unintentional innuendo. Someone shouted, "Hannah!" but Dick couldn't find out who. He was too busy banging his head on his desk, trying to figure out why the universe decided to shove a bunch of dirty jokes into one school day.

* * *

**Scene Two has the same characters except:**

**My dad: Bruce**

**My sister: Barbara**

**My mom: Diana**

* * *

Oh snow, the beautiful product of winter. Well, beautiful product that sometimes only served to make you break your back.

Dick hated shoveling. With a passion. So, naturally, he found ways to make it more fun.

Bruce, Diana, Barbara, and he were currently shoveling the driveway of Wayne Manor after a particularly vicious snowstorm. The rest had snow pants, but Dick didn't have any that he didn't grow out of, so he just wore jeans and a snow jacket.

Then, he got the brilliant idea to throw a snowball at Bruce. After two encouraging nods from Diana and Barbara, he packed a little ball of white fluffy winter, and launched it at the billionaire.

It hit him square on the back, bursting and sending white particles all over him. Dick laughed as Bruce turned around, a playful glare on his face.

Dick shrieked as his foster father scooped him up and carried him to a snow bank. "No!" He shouted, struggling to get free. "Please, Bruce! I'm not wearing any snow pants!"

"I know," Bruce replied simply, before dropping his son into the snow.

Dick slid to the ground and stood up shakily, and glared at the other three as they laughed. The cold snow was dripping down his back.

"Great, now my butt is wet you jerk!"

* * *

**Ok, done! I have five minutes to get ready for dance, so not much more talking.**

**Remember, review and suggets ideas!**

**Bye!  
**

**-Hogwarts914**


	10. 49-56

**A/N: Four days later and already I'm updating? I'm on a roll this week, so I'm binge writing.**

**Now for a little bit of news: I got my middle split finally! But, now my hips hurt so I'm resting them. I've been getting hurt a lot this week, like on Wednesday in dance we were doing Maddie leaps (Like the ones Maddie Ziegler from Dance Moms does a lot), and I landed on my knee. I didn't hurt my knee, but my wrist and quadriceps (especially the left one) were killing me.**

**Plus, our costume for that class (Jazz) had square sequins that were brutal! I got two long scratches that were hurting like crazy and pretty much bleeding.**

**And on Monday, I pushed off into a leap weird and hurt my knee, and then my ankle started hurting randomly. Towards the end, my toe came down on the floor hard and I was surprised that it wasn't bruised. This all happened in the span of three minutes.**

**Lastly, this morning I accidentally got a huge cut on my knuckle and it was bleeding like crazy. Yeah... I should just be put into a bubble...**

**But enough of my complaining, onto the story!**

**Special thanks to Coolofthecool, Artemis Raven Courtney (for suggestions _and _helping me with rating this story), Batmanismyhero, levi97100, and PhantomRobin for suggestions1  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything recognizable. Lucky for them...**

* * *

**49- You're in a locker room and you turn the water on to cold/hot and screech loudly everyone turns slowly and stares at you with the most unnerving look (Suggested by Coolofthecool with a special request for Batman).**

Hanging his bloody, filthy costume up, Batman stepped under the shower head. He reached towards the knob and turned it to hot.

Expecting the water to be a nice, warm bliss over his aching muscles, The Dark Knight was very surprised when a full blast of boiling liquid slammed into him. The shock drew a very Un-Batmanlike shriek from his throat.

Looking to the left, he saw the gazes of several other Leaguers, among them Flash, Green Arrow, and Superman. They were all looking at him in confusion and slight fear. After all, who would expect the most feared man in the crime-fighting community to let out a sound like that? An icy Batglare sent them back to their own showers.

Batman then spent the rest of the day trying not to strangle Robin, who was laughing his head off after Flash told him what happened.

**50- You come to school because you forgot that the holiday started (Suggested by Artemis Raven Courtney)**

A yawn seeping form his lips, Wallace Rudolph West slowed his pace to a normal speed. He rounded the corner to Keystone High School.

_Am I late or something? Why is no one else here?_ He looked around at the empty parking lot, sans a few cars. He shrugged it off and reached the doors.

Using all of his early morning strength, Wally reached forward and tugged on the front school doors. Alas, they would not budge. Despite the numerous attempts the redhead made, it was still futile.

He mumbled under his breath, "The doors should be open. They're only locked at this point in the day when we aren't here. But it shouldn't be locked, since it isn't... a... break..."

As the realization hit him, Wally felt the urge to slam his head against the door. It was school vacation week! There was no school!

Sighing, Wally ran back home.

**51- You asked a question that another person just asked (Suggested by Coolofthecool)**

Was it normal for adults to sound like the ones from Charlie Brown?

These were Zatanna's thoughts during the first period lecture from her science teacher. They were learning about atoms, despite having learned about them two years prior. So, our little magician saw fit to not pay any attention.

Suddenly, a thought struck her mind. _Wait, I thought there were eighteen electrons in the third shell?_

She gazed confusedly at the Potassium atom diagram on the board. Two electrons in the first shell, eight in the next, then eight? And one on the outside? She raised her hand, and her teacher called on her.

"How many electrons are in the third shell again?" Her teacher just raised an eyebrow.

"If you had listened to the answer I had just given to your classmate over there, you'd know it was eight, Miss Zatara."

Zatanna just smiled sheepishly. Whoops.

**52- You forget your name (Suggested by Batmanismyhero)**

Artemis followed Bette through the narrow halls of Gotham Academy. It was her first day, and already it had been interesting. Some random freshman had just come up to her and took her picture, saying they would laugh about it? Were all teenagers that weird? The two blonde girls stopped in front of a door.

"Okay, this is your first class, chemistry. Good luck though, I heard Mr. Jones is super tough," Artemis nodded. Bette continued, "I'll see you at lunch!"

As Bette walked away, Artemis fixed her stupidly short skirt and walked into the classroom. Almost immediately, a girl with brunette hair and a kind smile walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Alisa Hunter! What's your name?" she asked happily. Her cheery voice made several heads turn in Artemis' direction. Not used to being the center of attention, Artemis stuttered.

"I'm...uh...umm..." Artemis tried to get out. Great, did she seriously just forget her name? This day was turning out wonderful already.

**53- You walk into a glass door thinking there was no door there, until you hit it and it sends you flying back. (Suggested by levi97100)  
**

If you asked Dick, he'd say he didn't have a problem. Sure, just because it occupied most of his time, doesn't mean it was hindering his growth or development.

In all honesty though, Dick knew he didn't have to spend all of his time on his phone. Well, he wasn't training or at the Mountain or school. But, he couldn't help it! His phone was his method of communication with the friends he hardly ever saw. It allowed him to build true social bonds with his peers. His "addiction" was a good thing!

At least that was what the acrobat told himself as he walked towards the store, gaze fixed determinedly on his phone. Glancing briefly up, he saw the door to the store wide open, so he kept walking.

So, he was quite surprised when he suddenly collided with something. Something hard. Holding his throbbing head, Dick stumbled back. He looked up to see the shimmering gleam of a glass door.

Dick nervously chuckled, running a hand through this hair. Okay, maybe he did have a problem.

**54- You're really angry at one twin and yell at the other (Suggested by Batmanismyhero)**

_It's illegal to kill, it's illegal to kill, it's illegal to kill,_ Wally repeated in his head over and over again. His friend, Zack, was skipping around his desk, singing at the top of his lungs.

"WALLY AND JULIE, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ugh! Just because she winked at him once doesn't mean they're suddenly engaged or something. As Zack's shrieking grew louder, Wally snapped.

"Jack, can you please just _shut up?_" The redhead screeched. Zack stopped abruptly and his twin, Jack, looked up at Wally confused. Wally face palmed, realizing his mistake.

**55- You think your crush is going to kiss you so you kiss them and it turns out they weren't going to (Suggested by PhantomRobin)**

_Happy New Year Justice League. _A mechanical voice echoed throughout the Watchtower. Zatanna Zatara watched as Wally picked Artemis up and kissed her. The team's long time couple kissed too.

Zatanna looked at Robin, her crush. He seemed to be slowly turning towards her, and her heart jumped into her throat.

_Oh my gosh! He is going to kiss me! _Her mind screamed. So, she took her chance. Grabbing Robin by the forearm, she pulled him towards her and crashed their lips together.

Zatanna felt him stiffen, and realized she had misunderstood him. Eh, whatever. Despite the blush on her cheeks from her mistake, she continued her lip lock with her boy wonder.

**56- You go into your room and flop onto the bed and it turns out to be some one else's room and someone else's bed (Suggested by Coolofthecool with a special request for Spitfire)**

Why they had missions so late, Artemis would never know. She walked into her room at Mount Justice at three o'clock in the morning and plopped onto the bed. The team had just got home from a drug bust, and thankfully no one was hurt too bad. The worst injury was just a large gash on Wally's leg.

The bed felt surprisingly comfortable underneath the archer's sleepy body. Though, she supposed, that was because she was so tired. She was lulling off to sleep when a voice startled her awake.

"Artemis," it came from behind her. She turned to see Wally in the doorway with his eyebrows raised, "Why are you in my bed?"

Artemis' eyes widened, and she took in the decals of the room. Lightning bolts covered the walls, and various Flash symbols covered the furniture.

"Geez, Arty. I didn't know you liked me _that_ much," Artemis glared at the infuriating speedster, picking herself up and exiting the room. Had it been any other time, she would have socked him in the gut, but right now, she didn't have the energy. Though Artemis had to ask herself, why was it Wally's room that she had chosen? Why not Robin's or M'gann's or someone else's?

Pushing those embarrassing thoughts from her mind, Green Arrow's protege walked back to her room in shame.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, some Chalant followed quickly by Spitfire. Hello, Young Justice OTPs! Glad to see you sprouting from my fingertips into my computer!**

**Thank you all for the amazing suggestions! Unfortunately, my little duckies (*snickers at reference*), I can no longer take any more suggestions. I have made a packet planning out the rest of my chapters. There will be five more coming, and so I have all the awkward moments already laid out.**

**But thank you all so much! I will see you all next time!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	11. 57-64

**A/N**:** Alright, let's do this.**

**Since I did not use suggestions, this author's note is going to be very short.**

**You guys have been amazing, and I'm sorry that this fic is coming to a close.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the song "Revolution" by Diplo. Now on to the chapter while I cry in the corner.**

* * *

**57- You hold the door open for someone far away, forcing them to run over**

There were a million things Dick could be doing right now. Saving an innocent civilian from being burned alive in a flaming building. Stopping Joker from unleashing a cloud of Laughing Gas into Gotham Times Square. Kicking thug butt during a drug bust. Anything but being forced into a tux to socialize with snobby rich people who were only interested in his adoptive father's money.

He looked out the window of Kane Manor into the black landscape of Gotham. Luckily, this happened to be a short one. So maybe, just maybe, he could get home in time and still cram some patrol into his night.

Deciding he needed fresh air, Dick headed out towards the balcony. He heard footsteps behind him, probably around ten feet behind him based on the volume.

Dick turned to see a young woman, around twenty six years old, in a navy blue cocktail dress and stilettos. She was walking in the same direction, probably towards the balcony like him. However, Dick was at the door before her.

He knew he should be civil, so he opened the balcony door and held it open for her. Given that she was still a little far form the door, she broke into a light jog so tat he wouldn't have to hold it for too long. But, he still stood there for an uncomfortable amount of time, chuckling nervously as she passed.

**58- Your server says, "Enjoy your meal" and you reply, "Thanks, you too!"**

Ah, food. Wally's one true love. Well, according to his friends. Wally hated when they teased him about his love of good cuisine. It wasn't his fault that he had an extremely fast metabolism. Well, it kind of was, but still.

Currently, he and his Uncle Barry were sitting in one of his favorite restaurant. They had childlike gleans in their eyes as they spied their food being carried towards them on a large silver platter. Iris giggled as her boys drooled.

As their meals were placed in front of them, a small squeal of delight escaped from Barry's lips. The waiter laughed at his delight, and smiled sincerely.

"Enjoy your meals!" he said. Wally flashed him a grin.

"Thanks, you too!" the waiter was about to turn away, but looked back, raising an eyebrow. Wally realized what he said and laughed.

"Haha, oops..."

**59- Typing a text/email in a rush and sending it to the wrong person**

Zatanna typed furiously, her hands flying over the keyboard. She had to leave in a minute for school. However, it was imperative that she sent out this email now!

When she finally came to a stop, the magician didn't even bother trying to proofread or check over anything she had written. Quickly, she pressed send.

Sighing in relief, she sat back and watched as it sent. It was then she looked at the person it was addressed to.

Zatanna gasped. That email was meant for Artemis! It contained important details about her love life! She was absolutely mortified at who would receive it. The email had accidentally been sent to Robin, her crush. She let her head fall into her hands and groaned. Her life was over.

**60- Holding your hand near a person's face for the longest time before they realize what you're doing**

_Why are teenage boys so annoying? _Artemis thought as Duncan Hardall, an obnoxious kid in their grade, refused to cease in his teasing her.

It was only first period and she already felt like breaking someone's leg. This was going to be a great day...

Luckily for him, Duncan's limbs were safe. Bette cut into the exchange, which was just Duncan laughing and Artemis growling at him.

"Duncan, did you know that when a baby forms in the womb, the first hole to form is the anus?" Bette asked him, causing him to stop in his taunting. He shook his head.

"No, why?" He replied, confused. Bette smirked.

"It means that everyone was no more than an asshole at one point. Obviously you never evolved from that stage."

Bette and Artemis both broke out into laughter. Duncan just scowled at them.

Artemis brought her hand up for a high-five, but Bette just looked at it, puzzled. At least ten seconds passed with the archer's hand still in the air before Bette had an epiphany.

"Ohhh!" She said. Artemis nodded, blushing as the other blonde finally let their hands meet.

**61- Thinking there's one more step to walk down and tripping over the unexpectedly flat ground.**

"Master Richard! Dinner is ready, so come downstairs," Alfred called from downstairs. Dick sighed and got up out of bed.

His phone still clutched in his hands, he jumped down the staircase. Just as he reached the last step, or what he thought was the last one, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

The klutzy acrobat groaned. Why did he always think there was an extra step there? He let his head slam into the ground again.

**62- Laughing out loud at something you read in public and everyone looks at you.**

Wally grinned as he scrolled through his Facebook feed. Honestly, his friends had the funniest stories!

He came across one from his friend Frank. Apparently his cousins had covered him in glitter glue then stuck fake peacock feathers to his butt.

The picture that came with it made Wally's laugh echo around the the car of the subway train he was in. Simultaneously, dozens of heads swiveled his way.

The red head shrunk into his seat in embarrassment.

**63- Lip-synching to music with your earbuds on the street and looking like you're talking to yourself.**

A steady beat coming from the earbuds in her ears, Zatanna strutted down the streets of Happy Harbor. Her favorite song played from her phone.

"_Can you see it? The worst is over? The monsters in my head are scared of love,"_ She mouthed, gaining odd looks from other people. It didn't bother her so much at first, but it soon became quite awkward. And annoying.

_"It's a revolution, we'll make it out alive," _She mouthed a little less pronounced, wilting under the gazes of the civilians.

**64- When someone says they're going to a funeral or a hospital visit and telling them reflexively to "have fun!"**

"Well, I got to go," Robin said, standing up as the movie's credits rolled across the screen. Wally laughed.

"Dude, you don't need to announce if you got to go to the bathroom. You can just go!' Robin glared at his best friend, who smiled cheekily.

"Awwwwww, where are you going!" M'gann asked, floating to give the boy wonder a hug.

"The hospital," he said, shocking everyone. "Last night's patrol didn't end too well for Bats, so I'm going to visit him today."

"Ok."

"Oh, I hope he's alright!"

"Eh."

"Tell him I said hi, Rob!"

"Have fun,"

The last one came from Artemis, who blinked as she realized what she just said. She played with her hair nervously as her friends sent her questioning looks. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Okay..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bad quality. I was watching a movie with my family while writing, so I was little distracted.**

**Once again, I must remind you that I am no longer taking suggestions, but reviews still make me fuzzy and happy inside!**

**I will see you all again soon!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	12. 65-72

**A/N: I'm sorry! Ok, please don't kill me! I have excuses! Good excuses!**

**My dance recital was only very recently and my teachers had been slamming us with homework.**

**Between dance pictures, dance dress rehearsals (which go from right after school to 8 at night), buttloads of homework, and the recital, I had very little time to write.**

**But, never fear! I am back! With all that over, I am free to do whatever I wish now! Plus, I stayed home sick from school one day this week, so I'm probably going to be just writing all day.  
**

**So yeah, let's not waste anymore time and get on to the story.**

**I got a review requesting more Spitfire, and so I shall do my best to do so! Unfortunately, I already had planned out a Chalant for this scene, and I couldn't figure out where to put the Spitfire, but don't worry. I have a Spitfire one planned. The "Romani" in this chapter is Romanian, because of the usual reason: no Romani translators.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any recognizable themes in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**65- Your teacher asks you to read out loud, and you don't even know what page they're on (This is literally me all the time)  
**

A yawn escaped Dick's lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open. They were reading _To Kill a Mockingbird, _a book he had read a dozen times already.

Could he go home yet? As soon as Dick entered Wayne Manor that afternoon, he planned on going right upstairs and falling asleep. It seemed that every major villain in Gotham escaped from Arkham last night, so he had hardly gotten any sleep.

"Mr. Grayson?" he heard, and he jolted out of his drowsy state. Dick looked up to see the entire class staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes, but replied to the teacher.

"Yes?" the teacher's eyes narrowed at him.

"Would you care to read the next page for us?" Dick blanched. Crap. He had no idea what page they were on.

He laughed nervously. "Um... What page is that exactly?"

His face grew a bright red as snickers arose from his classmates. The teacher just scowled at him.

"For your information, it is page 118, and you would know that if you elected to pay attention instead of going to sleep in my class!"

Dick nodded his head obediently and flipped open to the page.

**66- Jamming along to a song with friends but then singing the wrong lyrics. (I don't own the song _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy)**

"So, did you see the movie last night?" Dick asked Wally, licking at his ice cream happily. Wally nodded, focusing on the road.

"Wasn't it so good?" he replied back, grinning.

Dick laughed. "I _know_, right? I mean, the part where he-"

He was cut off as Wally gasped. At Dick's questioning glance, he explained. "This song is my jam!"

The volume was cranked, and they both belted out the lyrics as loud as they could.

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in mystery-_

Wait, what? Wally froze. Why did Dick sing misery instead of mystery? He rewound back a bit, and listened. Dick was right, it was misery.

"Dude!" Dick shouted. "It's misery, not mystery!"

"Shut up, I know that _now_!"

**67- You realize that Dora has more freedom than you (Before "Misplaced)**

Why did Connor only watch static? Zatanna had asked everyone on the team that question, but to no avail. They all just said she didn't want to know.

Today, however, he was actually watching an actual show! Well, it wasn't much of an improvement, in Zatanna's opinion.

Dora. Really, Connor, really?

As Zatanna sat on the couch and watched as Dora ran off on an adventure with Map and Boots. She huffed. Her father would never let her do that. It was hard enough getting him to let her join the team.

She just sighed at this, cursing the explorer for having more freedom than her.

**68- You get to the lunch table first and you sit there looking like a loner. **

Artemis all but ran into Gotham Academy's lunch room, grabbing her stomach as hunger pains stabbed it. She eagerly sat down at her friends' designated table, ripping open her lunch bag and devouring her sandwich.

She let out a moan as the food settled. Once the pain subsided, she noticed no one was there yet. So, she just slowly ate, noticing how alone she looked.

She all but tackle-hugged Dick and Bette when they came in.

**69- You realize you've been pronouncing a word wrong your whole life.**

Roy sighed as he walked into the mountain. _3,2,1_ he thought. On cue, a redheaded blur ran in and slammed into him. He looked down to see Wally clutching him around the waist, hugging him tightly. There was one of the little devils, now where was...

"ROY!" Oh, there he is. Roy turned his head to see Robin sprint in and tackle both of the red heads. They fell to the ground in a heap.

The oldest boy let himself have a small smile as he saw his little brothers. Wally was grinning wildly, while Robin had a look of pure joy on his face.

"Ghici ce ghici ce ghici ce! Bruce ne luat bilete la concertul" Robin all but screamed. _Guess what, guess what, guess what! Bruce got us tickets to the concert!  
_

Roy blinked. Romani, okay. Robin only spoke Romani when he was really angry, really excited, really scared, or really tired. He shook his head. Luckily, he knew the language. "Calma," he soothed. _Calm down._

Robin gasped. "Wow!" he exclaimed. Roy and Wally each raised an eyebrow. "You actually said that right! Usually I have to correct each and every single little one of your mispronunciations-"

The others snickered. The acrobat looked at them, puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"Say that last word," Wally laughed.

Robin just stared, saying, "Mispronunciation. What's so funny?"

"Robin," Roy said, "It's miss-pro-nun-see-ay-shun, not miss-pro-nown-see-ay-shun."

"You mean I've been saying it wrong this entire time!?"

**70- You spell a word so wrong even autocorrect doesn't know how to fix it**

To: Wally

From: Dick

_Remind me again, why are you asking me to help you study? You know I suck at English, it's my worst class._

To: Dick

From: Wally

_Cu genius dude, plus, you just need 2 help me w/ the vocab._

To: Wally

From: Dick

_Fine... Then what do you call a word that imitates the sound it names?_

To: Dick

From: Wally

_Ha! easy! its... onomonopeeya?_

To: Wally

From: Dick

_... Let me guess, you need help with spelling, too. Dude, it's onomatopoeia._

To: Dick

From: Wally

_Shut up! thats what i meant!_

**71- You're dancing and you turn around to realize that someone has been watching you the whole time (I don't own _Uma Thurman_ by Fall Out Boy)**

_I can move mountains  
_

_I can work a miracle_

_Work a miracle_

_Oh oh oh_

Zatanna stood on the coffee table in the living room of the mountain, her hips swaying to the beat.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me 'till I confess._

She clapped in sync with the music, turning around in a pirouette. A cough behind her made her whirl around so fast she almost got whiplash.

As she saw who it was, a deep warmth crept up Zatanna's face. Of course, it had to be Robin who saw. Out of everyone, it had to be her crush. Luckily for her, a grin was spread across his face.

"Zee, if you're going to dance like that where everyone can see you," she blushed hard, "at least let me join in!"

Zatanna blinked, then beamed as he jumped up onto the table and started swaying his hips. Needless to say, Batman and Black Canary walked in on a impromptu dance party in the mountains, shook their heads, and left.

**72- You're answering a test question and the answer is so obvious you actually doubt yourself (Thanks to my older sister for the question idea)**

Scribbling down an answer for a question on her test, Artemis looked down at the next one.

16\. Which European City does the Prime Meridian run through?  
A) Romania  
B) Greenwich  
C) Los Angeles  
D) Beijing

Artemis stared. Was this serious? It's obviously B. She made a move to to write down 'B' on the answer sheet, but paused.

Was it really B? That seemed a little to easy to guess. Maybe...

No, first off, Romania isn't a city, it's a country. Second, Los Angeles is in America, and Beijing is in China. It was B.

This is way too easy. Artemis was going to ace this!  
**  
A/N: And there! Sorry for the pathetically long wait!**

**Can you tell I have an obsession with Fall Out Boy songs now? I blame my best friend...**

**I will not be taking suggestions for this story anymore, but if you would like a one-shot of a pairing, just tell me what you would like, and I will try to get to it!**

**I will do:**

**\- Chalant**

**\- Spitfire**

**\- BBRae (I also watch Teen Titans)**

**\- Robstar (Yes, I ship Robin with both)**

**And other pairings, unless they are my NOTPS.**

**That's all for now, friends!**

**I will see you again soon!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	13. Filler 4

**A/N: Sorry you guys! I had a lot going on, and I was never at home pretty much, so I couldn't update any of my stories!**

**I'm also sorry that this is just a filler chapter, not a mini-part one. I was stuck on what to put here for a while, but my best friend had something funny happen to him and said I could use it.**

**Disclaimer: Still no. I still don't own anything recognizable here.**

**Without any further ado, since I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the cast list!**

**My best friend: Wally**

**My best friend's cousin: Joey**

**My best friend's neighbor: Mrs. Jilion**

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Wally gazed around the yard, his eyes drawn to the enormous pool in the center.

His aunt and uncle had dragged him to a ridiculous family get together at his uncle's house. It was beyond boring, and Wally couldn't understand why he was even there. Everyone was either too young or too old to pay him any attention. The younger kids were all running around like crazy animals, and the adults were all talking about taxes and gasoline prices. Not the best place for a teenager like Wally.

The biggest problem was that he had tried finding something to do. Wally had tried playing with the younger kids, but they just got too annoying. He tried talking to the adults, but couldn't understand anything they were talking about.

Eventually, he had just given up and started texting Dick to pass time. That didn't last long. His aunt, with her hawk-like vision, had promptly snatched his phone mid-text and told him to "socialize", as if he hadn't tried!

There was only one person there who was around Wally's age, his cousin, Joey. But, Joey was one of those kids who seemed to know everything about everything. So, naturally, he fit right into the adult crowd.

Wally heard footsteps behind him and turned to see none other than Joey himself. He was gasping and panting, his hands resting on his knees as he hunched over.

"Wally, where are you going?" Joey managed. "The party's in the front, not the back."

"Just checking out the pool," Wally replied. Joey's eyes glanced over to said pool, and he straightened and walked over to it.

"This pool is so cool. Wait, what is this?" he asked, his cheeks still lightly flushed as he picked up a strange object. Wally recognized it immediately.

"A retractable pool rake, I think. You know, those things that scoop the leaves and stuff from the pool?"

"Oh," Joey muttered, reaching and picking it up. Suddenly, he let out a pained yelp and dropped the rake into the pool. "OW! Why is the rake so hot? It burned my fingers!"

"Because, genius, it has been sitting in the sun all day. Metal heats in the sun, remember?" Wally sighed. "And here I was thinking you were the smart one."

Joey gave him his best glare, but to no avail. For Pete's sake, Wally was best friends with a bat! BatGlares are the worst glares ever! Joey's glare was nothing compared to those.

"Now one of us has to go down there and get it, and I sure as hell am not going to!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why should I? You were the one who dropped it in there in the first place!" Wally countered.

"Well," Joey started, walking over to the side of the pool area, "How deep is it?"

"8 ft, and you, Captain Asbestos Fingers, managed to drop it into the deep end."

"No. No way am I or could I dive down there. It's way too deep!"

"UGH! Fine!" Wally turned to look if anyone could see him besides Joey. He grabbed the bottom hem of his t-shirt before he hesitated. "Joey, if you look, I will rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your-"

"OK! I get it!" Joey turned around, facing away from Wally. Swiftly, the redheaded boy stripped out of all his clothes and dipped his toes in the water. It was nice and warm, so he jumped in.

"Ok, you can look now," Wally had said once he grabbed onto the rim of the pool. Joey turned back around.

"Can you see it?" Joey asked. Wally squinted at the bottom of the pool. There it was, shifting slightly in the water.

"Yeah, but I'd need goggles to go down that low," No sooner had Wally said this than a pair of goggles were being jiggled in his face.

"Have fun," Joey smirked as Wally put the goggles on.

Wally took a deep breath and submerged. He looked around, spotting the rake at the bottom of the pool. The redhead paddled over to it and snatched it up, pressure building on his body. Wally tucked his legs in and pushed off the bottom of the pool. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp.

Before he could do anything, however, a voice rang out.

"Joey? My my! I haven't seen you in a while!" Wally choked. Crap! Crap crap crap! It was Mrs. Jilion, the next door neighbor. She was super close to Wally's uncle Tim (whose house they were at), so she was at a lot of parties that happened there. Mrs. Jilion was honestly the most peppy and overly social person he had ever met. Even more than M'gann! He took the fact that she hadn't noticed him as a chance to duck underwater again.

"Hey, Mrs. Jilion!" Joey greeted, an uncomfortable edge to his voice.

"Oh my goodness, how you've grown!" Mrs. Jilion gushed. "Why, I remember when you where just a baby! There was this time-"

And so on she blathered, Joey occasionally throwing in a side "Yeah," or a "True." Wally was stuck there, skinny dipping and red faced in the deep end of a pool, a retractable pool rake clutched in his hand, coming up for air slightly every 30 seconds.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Mrs. Jilion finally left to go integrate back into the party. Wally came up, sucking in huge gasps of air greedily. Joey was laughing his head off, clutching his stomach from the pain.

"Oh, shut up…" Wally muttered, face burning with embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: And done!**

**I'm not really satisfied with my writing, it's kind of bad in this chapter. But, I'm overly tired and can't do anything about it right now.**

**Warning: This next bit is going to seem very whiny to some of you guys.**

**On the last chapter, someone said it wasn't as funny of a chapter as the other ones. Please let me be clear that I don't really like reviews like that, even if it's followed by good comments. Please refrain from saying stuff like that. It kind of makes me lose motivation to write, even if it's a tiny comment. Sorry if this seems whiny or anything.**

**Well, see you guys next time,**

**-Hogwarts914**


End file.
